Family Life
by Sarahj16duke
Summary: family Life is hard at the best of times for Angel and the Gang but then a new evil arrives
1. Meet The Family

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Angel and BTVS appart from the listed  
Amber O'Connor, Joy Summers, Alexandra Harris, Stacey Chase, Linda Chase-McClay, Rose Wyndm-Pryce, Eleanor Braithwaite, Patrick Osbourne, Chelsea Osbourne.  
Summary: Family life has never been easy at the best of times. But then the watchers council arrive.  
  
Author's Note: i found this among some of my floppy discs. It is basicly set in the future. Hope you enjoy and please remember to read and review.  
  
Family Life  
Chapter 1: Meet the family.  
Name:Angel O'Connor  
Age:246  
Occupation:Boss of A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Kathy (Younger Sister Deceased)  
Children:Connor O'Connor  
Amber O'Connor  
Status:Engaged  
  
Name:Cordelia Chase  
Age:33  
Occupation:Seer at A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Stacy Chase (Younger Sister)  
Children:Connor O'Connor  
Amber O'Connor  
Status:Engaged  
  
Name: Connor O'Connor  
Age:16  
Occupation:Student  
Brothers and Sisters:Amber O'Connor (Younger Sister)  
Children:Non  
Status:Unknown  
  
Name: Amber O'Connor  
Age:4  
Occupation:Unknown  
Brothers and Sisters:Connor O'Connor (Older Brother)  
Children:Non  
Status:Unknown  
  
Name: Buffy Summers  
Age:33  
Occupation:Vampire Slayer,Co-worker of A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Dawn Summers (Younger Sister)  
Children:Joy Summers  
Status:Married  
  
Name:Spike  
Age:137  
Occupation:Vampire, Co-worker of A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Non  
Children:Joy Summers  
Status:Married  
  
Name: Dawn Summers  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Student  
Brothers and Sisters:Buffy Summers (Older Sister)  
Children: Non  
Status: Unknown  
  
Name: Joy Summers  
Age:6  
Occupation:Unknown  
Brothers and Sisters:Non  
Children:Non  
Status: Unknown  
  
Name:Xander Harris  
Age:34  
Occupation:Co-Worker of A.I  
Brother and Sisters:Non  
Children:Alexandra Harris  
Status:Engaged  
  
Name:Anya  
Age;1112  
Occupation:Ex-Vengence Demon, Co-worker of A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Non  
Children:Alexandra Harris   
Status:Engaged  
  
Name:Alexandra Harris  
Age:16  
Occupation:Student  
Brothers and Sisters:Non  
Children:Non  
Status:Unknown  
  
Name:Charles Gunn   
Age:34  
Occupation:Co-worker of A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Allana Gunn (Younger Sister Deceased)  
Children:Non  
Status:Married  
  
Name:Winafred Burkle  
Age:33  
Occupation:Co-worker of A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Non  
Children:Non  
Status:Married  
  
Name: Tara McClay  
Age:33  
Occupation:Witch,Co-worker of A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Unknown  
Children:Linda Chase-McClay (Foster Child)  
Status:Engaged  
  
Name:Stacy Chase  
Age:24  
Occupation:Co-Worker of A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Cordelia Chase (Older Sister)  
Children:Linda Chase-McClay (Foster Child)  
Status:Engaged  
  
Name:Linda Chase-McClay  
Age:12  
Occupaton:Student  
Brothers and Sisters:Non  
Children:Non  
Status:Unknown  
  
Name: Wesley Wyndm-Pryce  
Age:41  
Occupation:Co-Worker at A.I  
Brothers and Sisters: Non  
Children:Rose Wyndm-Pryce  
Status:Married  
  
Name: Willow Rosenburg  
Age:33  
Occupaton:Witch, Co-Worker at A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Non  
Children:Rose Wyndm-Pryce  
Status:Married  
  
Name:Rose Wyndm-Pryce  
Age:2  
Occupation:Unknown  
Brothers and Sisters:Non  
Children:Non  
Status:Unknown  
  
Name:Rupert Giles  
Age:52  
Occupation:Co-Worker at A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Unknown  
Children:Non  
Status:Married  
  
Name:Eleanor Braithwaite  
Age;46  
Occupation:Co-Worker at A.I  
Brothers and Sisters: Non  
Children:Non  
Status:Married  
  
Name:Faith  
Age:33  
Occupation:Vampire Slayer,Co-Worker at A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Luke (Older Brother Deceased)  
Children:Chelsea Osbourne (Step-Daughter)  
Status:Engaged  
  
Name:Patrick Osbourne  
Age:35  
Occupation:Ex-Lawyer at W/H, Co-Worker at A.I  
Brothers and Sisters:Unknown  
Children:Chelsea Osbourne  
Status:Engaged  
  
Name:Chelsea Osbourne  
Age:7  
Occupation:Student  
Brothers and Sisters:Non  
Children:Non  
Status:Unknown 


	2. Bullys, Arguments, and Love

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Angel and BTVS appart from the listed  
Amber O'Connor, Joy Summers, Alexandra Harris, Stacey Chase, Linda Chase-McClay, Rose Wyndm-Pryce, Eleanor Braithwaite, Patrick Osbourne, Chelsea Osbourne.  
Summary: Family life has never been easy at the best of times. But then the watchers council arrive.  
  
Author's Note: i found this among some of my floppy discs. It is basi  
  
Family Life  
Chapter 2: Bullys, Arguements and Love  
"I won't, I won't,I won't"   
  
"Come on Auntie Stacey will be here with Linda soon and your not ready."   
  
This was what greeted Faith as she walked down the stairs in the Osbourne household. Chelsea as usual was arguing with her Father and Faith's fiancee Patrick Osbourne. Patrick was never good with Chelsea and always had her father wrapped around her little finger and Patrick was oblivious to it. Faith, however knew differently as she had grown up with abusive parents. That is why she had run away from home at the tender age of 10, leaving her parents to go and live with her aunt and uncle who were unable to have children of their own.  
  
"Morning!" Faith said giving her fiancee a quick kiss before turning to Chelsea.  
"Hi Faith" Chelsea said somehow reluctantly.  
"Hi princess. Are you arguing about going to school again?" Faith asked her.  
Chelsea nodded her head as to say yes.   
"How about you tell Faith why? Maybe she can help." Faith answered not sure what the young girls problem was. She sat down on the sofa and Chelsea sat next to her. Patrick looked at Faith in amazment before walking of to get himself some breakfast. He left the room closing the door behind him. He knew Faith would make a good mother someday.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what the problem is?" Faith asked.  
"The boys in my class are really mean to me because i wear glasses." Chelsea said words rushing out of her mouth.  
"What do these boys do?" Faith asked.  
"They push me around and call me names like specky four eyes" Chelsea answered.  
"Can i tell you a secret?" Faith replied.  
Chelsea nodded her head.  
"How about after school me and you find Auntie Tara, Auntie Willow and Auntie Eleanor and see if they will teach you some magic you can use on these horrible little boys. What do you think?" Faith answered.  
Chelsea started to get excited jumping up and down on the sofa much to Faith's amusement.  
"Can i turn them into frogs?" Chelsea asked.  
"We'll see. Come on you will be late for school." Faith replied before carefully putting Chelsea's backpack on to her shoulders.  
  
Faith and Chelsea made their way out to the kitchen where Patrick was talking to Stacey mostly about work. It had been almost a year since Patrick and Faith had joined Angel Investigations. Patrick who had been a lawyer for most of his life was fired due to something about not being able to bring Angel Investigations down to the ground. Patrick had met Faith as she was one of the many failed plans to bring Angel Investigations down to the ground and also ended up in all the Wolfram and Hart staff being fired and Wolfram and Hart was shut down. However there had been no sightings of Lilah Morgan since.  
  
"Hi Chelsea. You can go and wait in the car Linda is in there waiting for you." Stacey said as Chelsea bounded out of the door to see her friend.  
"How is Chelsea this morning. She seemed distracted yesterday." Stacey asked Faith.  
"She is doing well. She is having some bullying problems. But i sorted it out with her." Faith answered to one of her closest friends.  
"Anyway i better get going wouldn't want the girls to be late for school." Stacey replied giving both Faith and Patrick a hug before setting of.  
  
"How did you do that?" Patrick asked Faith.  
"How did i do what?" Faith asked Patrick with a slight grin.  
"That thing you did with Chelsea" Patrick answered.  
"I told her something but it is mine and her little secret so no i won't tell you." Faith replied   
"Not even if i do this" Patrick asked as he tickled her.  
"No! Stop that! Stop It! Patrick!" Faith screamed to Patricks amusement.  
With that Patrick carried her back to their bedroom. 


	3. Toys, Suprises, and a Watcher

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Angel and BTVS appart from the listed  
Amber O'Connor, Joy Summers, Alexandra Harris, Stacey Chase, Linda Chase-McClay, Rose Wyndm-Pryce, Eleanor Braithwaite, Patrick Osbourne, Chelsea Osbourne.  
Summary: Family life has never been easy at the best of times. But then the watchers council arrive.  
  
Author's Note: i found this among some of my floppy discs. It is basicly set in the future. Hope you enjoy and please remember to read and review.  
  
Family Life  
Chapter 3: Toys, Suprises and a Watcher  
"Amber! Put away your toys now!" Cordelia shouted at her 4 year old daughter who was running around the hotel lobby throwing soft toys at her favourite Uncle Xander. Angel was greeted by this as he walked down the stairs of the Hyperion hotel. His two favourite girls arguing again. However Buffy and Spike were all over each other on the sofa while getting disgusted looks from Tara and Stacey. Wes, Willow, Giles and Eleanor were researching a new demon in the office and as usual Fred,Gunn, and Anya were nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Amber! Put away the toys now! Xander this is your fault!" Cordelia screamed watching her energetic bundle of joy. Angel crept closer to Cordelia. Having been noticed by Xander, Spike and Buffy he put his finger up to his mouth. They turned around back to Cordelia who was now stood by Amber. Angel moved quickly and swiftly towards Cordelia and picked her up swinging her around as she screamed and them pulled her into a pasionate kiss much to the discuss of their 4 year old daughter.   
  
"Daddy!" Amber said tugging on Angel's trouser leg. Angel however was not listening as he was more intrested in his girlfriend then his daughter. Xander picked her up and whispered in Amber's ear that mummy and daddy needed special time together. Amber giggled and hugged Xander. With that Xander walked upstairs with her in his arms and everyone following so Angel and Cordy could spend sometime alone.   
  
"You sure know how to empty a room quick" Cordelia said breaking of their kiss.  
"That might be because Amber knows when it's our special time" Angel murmured as he bent his head slightly to kiss her neck.  
"That's nice!" Cordelia whispered as Angel carried her into his office.  
"What are you after your not usually like this" Cordelia asked Angel.  
"Can't i be protective to my girlfriend or something?" Angel mumbled still more intrested in Cordelia's neck.  
"Angel your about as protective and broody as a big brown bear with a bump on his head" Cordelia answered .  
"Hey! No suprise for you then." Angel replied as Cordelia pouted.  
  
Angel sat Cordelia down on the desk and went to rummage in the cupboard. He found what he was looking for and took it out. A small black heart shaped box. he turned back to stand it front of Cordelia and bended down on one knee. Not the most romantic of places but still they could celebrate with their gigantic family later on.  
  
"Cordelia Chase will you let do the honour of becoming my wife? Angel blurted out softly. He looked up at her face tears were forming in her eyes.  
"Yes! I will" Cordelia answered as Angel put the gold and diamond ring on her finger kissing her soft and passionatly.  
They looked up to hear the bell ring at the reception desk. Cordelia hearing it pulled away from Angel and sorted herself out before walking out of Angel's office to see who it was that had wrecked the special moment between them.  
  
She walked over to the desk and saw an odd man standing there. He was in his mid-50's and medium built wearing a suit made of tweed. "This is very Giles like" Cordelia thought before asking "How can we help you?"   
The man introduced himself "I'm Richard Sykes from the watcher's council. I'm here to make a review on a Miss Buffy Summers." 


	4. Lies, Trouble and Lilah

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Angel and BTVS appart from the listed  
Amber O'Connor, Joy Summers, Alexandra Harris, Stacey Chase, Linda Chase-McClay, Rose Wyndm-Pryce, Eleanor Braithwaite, Patrick Osbourne, Chelsea Osbourne and Richard Sykes.  
  
Summary: Family life has never been easy at the best of times. But then the watchers council arrive.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoy and please remeber to read and review.  
  
Family Life  
Chapter 4: Lies, Trouble and Lilah  
  
Cordelia led Richard into the lobby so that he could sit down. Angel went upstairs to get everyone who was in the hotel. This included Connor, Dawn and Alexandra. Stacey had also arrived back at the hotel from taking Chelsea and Linda to school. They all sat or stood in their usual places while Angel questioned him.  
"What do the watchers council want?" Angel asked  
"I was sent to make a review on Miss Summers progress." Richard answered for the second time.  
"No you weren't." Cordelia answered as everyone made shocked and stunned expressions. "I had a vision the watchers council hasn't existed for a long time. So we'll ask again. What the hell do you want?" Cordelia continued.  
"Ok i'm in trouble." Richard answered slumping his shoulders.  
"What kind of trouble?" Wesley asked.  
"I'm being stalked by something. I don't know what it is but i know it isn't good." Richard answered.  
"Could you explain this something to us?" Eleanor asked.  
"It is yellow with sharp claws and it spits some sort of venom out of it's mouth." Richard answered as Giles scribbled the description down on the pad of paper he was holding.   
"Sounds nasty" Gunn added.  
"Ok thanks we'll get onto it. If you have any more problems ring this number." Alexandra answered handing him a card with the number on.  
Richard left the Hyporion and got into his car pulling out his cell phone.  
"Lilah it's me Richard. There is quite a few members. There is 2 vampires, a seer, a slayer, 6 kids, an ex demon, 3 ex watchers, 3 possibly 4 witches, 1 physisist, and another 2 or 3 aswell. Ok i'll put the plan in motion. Ok Lilah. "   
  
With that he switched of the phone, turned up his radio up loud whistling to the music and drove of. 


	5. Talk, Lovebirds Anonymous and Demons

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Angel and BTVS appart from the listed  
  
Amber O'Connor, Joy Summers, Alexandra Harris, Stacey Chase, Linda Chase-McClay, Rose Wyndm-Pryce, Eleanor Braithwaite, Patrick Osbourne, Chelsea Osbourne and Richard Sykes.  
  
Summary: Family life has never been easy at the best of times. But then the watchers council arrive.  
  
Author's Note: It is basicly set in the future. Hope you enjoy and please remember to read and review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first few parts of the story. Thanks Jackie and Supergirl.  
  
Author's Note 2: Just to let you know Xandra is Alexandra's nickname.  
  
Family LIfe  
  
Chapter 5: Talk, Lovebirds anonymous and Demons  
  
Everyone had gone their seperate ways leaving Angel, Buffy, Cordelia, Spike, Faith, Patrick, Willow and Giles to talk about their incounter with the watcher. A minute of awkward silence went by between the 8 friends. Buffy was first to speak after being gobsmacked at the fact that a watcher need their help.   
  
"I don't remember him from when i was at the watchers council." Giles spoke first as he was annoyed at the awkward silence.  
  
"He could have started before the place was blown up." Patrick answered.  
  
"That's true. The Watchers Council are always looking out for new recruits." Spike answered.  
  
"How comes you know so much about the Watchers Council Spike. I don't remember you saying anything about it before." Buffy asked.  
  
"Long story" He answered quickly.  
  
"I don't trust him. Something about him just doesn't feel right. Maybe he was lying about that demon he said was stalking him." Cordelia spoke looking at Angel.  
  
"I don't know what to think about him. Maybe we should do the research for that demon and find out what it is or even if it exists." Angel spoke for the first time.   
  
"Will if you and Fred check the net for any criminal records or information on him. Buffy, Spike, Gunn, Giles, Eleanor, Wes if you look for information on the demon. Faith, Patrick, Xander, Anya you do the same. Stacey, and i will look after Rose,Joy andAmber while Cordy and Tara go and pick Connor, Dawn, Chelsea, Linda and Xandra up from school and bring them back here." Angel added as he threw Cordelia the keys to the car. With that everyone went their seperate ways.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Cordelia and Tara waited outside the junior school for Chelsea and Linda. They looked as the children started to come out of the school watching for Chelsea and Linda.The bell went. They heard voices as they saw Chelsea and Linda coming out of school chatting away.   
  
"Hey kiddo's what homework have you got tonight that Aunt Willow and Aunt Tara can help you with" Cordelia asked as they walked upto the two younger children.  
  
"I got math and english again" Linda spoke to them as they walked towards the car.   
  
"I got science and music" Chelsea spoke a few seconds after.  
  
"We better get going Conner, Dawn and Xandra will be waiting for us again." Tara said as she strapped Chelsea and Linda into their seats before getting into the front. Cordelia got into the car and set off unaware that the four of them were being followed.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Connor as usual was arguing with Dawn as they waited for Cordelia and Tara. They were arguing about who was best at fighting Angel or Connor. Xandra tried her best to keep out of any arguements that they had because the last time she got involved neither of them talked to her for over a month. Xandra unlike her parents was more intelligent so she spent most of her time with her Aunt Willow who was also intelligent. Dawn turned to Xandra.  
  
"So who is better at fighting Xandra Connor or Angel." Dawn asked her.  
  
"Angel. He has been fighting a lot longer then Connor." Xandra answered hoping they wouldn't start arguing again. No one would have thought that they were in love with each other at the ammount of time they spent arguing. Xandra did have a slight crush on Connor when she first moved to LA with her parents but Dawn got her fingernails into him as soon as she had stepped into the old hotel where she know lived with most of Angel Investigations.They had been together since and never gave Xandra a second thought as she was too intelligent for them to hang around with and so she spent her time with Willow, Tara and Eleanor who were teaching her witchcraft much to the discust of her mother Anya but to the delight of her father Xander. Xandra stood as she saw Angel's car pull to a stop and waved at Tara, Cordelia, Linda, and Chelsea and then turned back to find Dawn and Connor still arguing. She tried to get their attention but not managing. Cordelia pulled down the window.  
  
"Hey love birds anonymous. Arguing again i noticed." Cordelia called out the window to get their attention.  
  
"Hey Cordy." Connor answered jumping into the car next to Chelsea.  
  
"Hey mister don't walk off and ignore me again." Dawn said getting in the car next to Linda.  
  
"Ready to go" Tara asked from the front of the car. With that they started of back to the hotel.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at the hotel Willow and Fred had let Angel that they had not found any information on anyone by the name of Richard Sykes. The others that were researching the demon had narrowed it down to about 25 demons among them was a few mating demons and a few demons who ate people. Giles was still unsure of what the demon was but he was sure that everyone would find out soon enough. 


End file.
